


The Silver Ring

by grandmelon



Series: SR Week Sept. 2015 [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Birthday Presents, Family Reunions, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Love, M/M, SouRin Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:31:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4804622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grandmelon/pseuds/grandmelon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 2: Aiko Desho – Rings</p><p>Sousuke’s stuck at his grandparent’s house for a family reunion, and a certain birthday present has the family asking questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Silver Ring

“When did you go and get yourself a girlfriend,” the older man said with a boisterous laugh, slapping Sousuke square in the back. Sousuke didn’t stumble but his back stung and he stared at his uncle in confusion.

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“I think he’s talking about that ring you got, dear,” his mother said, walking in with his new born cousin wrapped up in her arms.

 

His uncle and father laughed in unison, and not for the first year he wished that he was far away and unable to attend their annual family reunions. All of his cousins, old and young, his aunts and uncles, and his grandparents all would meet up to talk bullshit. It’s not that he hated them, but it’s not like he liked them either. He would much rather be spending the weekend back at the dorm with Rin instead.

 

“It’s just a gift from a friend,” Sousuke mumbled, stuffing his hands into the pocket of his hoodie. He had gotten the ring from Rin for his birthday. It was a part of a matching pair and he couldn’t bring himself to take it off since he got it.

 

“A friend he says,” his uncle laughed. “Is it a classmate?”

 

Sousuke was about to answer when his father cut him off, shaking his head with a laugh.

 

“No, Samezuka is an all-boys school, but that doesn’t deter kids these days, now does it?”

 

“Didn’t stop us either,” his uncle joked.

 

The two of them laughed at some joint memory and Sousuke groaned silently, looking at his phone to check the time. It was only three in the afternoon, and he still had tomorrow. He wouldn’t be able to take it if this kept up.

 

“Still, that’s a pretty bold girl,” his aunt said, coming in from the kitchen with a bowl of fruit. She sat it down on the coffee table and took her seat next to his uncle with a polite smile. “To give someone a ring like that, I wouldn’t be able to do that. And a pinky ring of all things!”

 

He perked up at that, eyebrows furrowing and looking at her. “What’s the big deal about a pinky ring?”

 

All of the adults in the room looked at him and then one another, all fond smiles and hidden laughs. His mother had to cover her mouth to hide her giggles and he frowned, wondering what they could possibly be laughing about.

 

“Well, does she, by any chance, have a matching ring?” his aunt asked and he nodded, and her smile brightened. “My, my, she really is bold!”

 

“What are you even saying,” Sousuke grumbled, and his uncle got up and put a hand on his shoulder, shaking his head.

 

“Nephew, you have a lot to learn about romance. The pinky finger connects you to your soulmate. You know,” he said as he held up his pinky and Sousuke remembered just why that was the symbol used to ask if you were dating someone.

 

He felt heat flush his face and his hand curled around his fingers, feeling the metal ring around his pinky and he huffed, a small smile on his face. He should have known that Rin would have done that for a reason. He had wondered why the pinky, especially since Rin liked to wear rings on his index and middle fingers. All of the adults laughed at him and he tried to force down the smile on his face as to not give them any more leverage over him for the weekend.

 

“So, are you going to introduce this girl to us Sousuke?” his father asked, laughter in his eyes.

 

“No,” he scoffed.

 

His second uncle entered the room babbling about something that was on the news and in that second he saw his chance. He left that room so fast the only thing faster was his thumbs on his cell’s screen. He touched the top of the phone against his lips to hide his smile as he passed two of his bratty cousins. They called his name, shouting obscenities that no eight year olds should know.

 

Sousuke kept on walking, ignoring the half-pints in favor for heading to the room he was staying in. He made sure to shut the door behind him as his favorite name popped up on his screen. His thumb slid across his phone and he held it up to his ear.

 

_"Hey."_

 

He wished the weekend would end sooner.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://melonmachinery.tumblr.com)


End file.
